Lips Of An Angel
by MusicLover19
Summary: One-Shot Songfic to: 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder. Hermione calls Draco one night in the holidays not being able to be away.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Lips of an angel**

**Summery : One-Shot Songfic to: 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder. Hermione calls Draco one night in the holidays not being able to be away.**

He saw his phone buzz before he heard it. A recent gift from a friend. Quickly checking the ID he smiled a sad smile. No matter how much he couldn't hold off his true feelings any longer. He sighed and ran his hand through his loose blonde hair. On one hand he could ignore it but whenever she called it was normally a big deal and he just couldn't leave her.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

He wouldn't admit the power she has over him whenever he hears her voice.

"Draco are you there?" he would never tire of listening to her call his name.

"What's wrong hun?" he whispered lightly trying not to wake anyone.

"Draco is this a bad time? Is there someone with you?" I could hear her voice shake slightly.

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"No… I just left the room, it's late Hermione, their all asleep," she had never been happy about the late calls.

"I really shouldn't have called you but I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to," her voice told him she was on the verge of breaking down.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_  
_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Hermione what's wrong?" his voice rose slightly making his guest in the next room moan slightly. "Sorry hun but I have to stay quiet."

"She's there?" it wasn't a question.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish she was you_

"Yes… but you know I wish she was you. Fathers been getting suspicious so I asked her to stay the night,"

_I guess we never really moved on_

"We haven't moved on at all have we Draco?" her voice broke slightly throughout her weak chuckle.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"It's been too long since I heard you last… I thought… maybe that you'd…"

"I could never forget you my angel…" he sighed running another hand through his hair. He struggled to keep his voice controlled. "I miss you saying my name, you make it sound sweet."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

"I wish we could just be together," her soft voice came through the phone. He could clearly hear the distress.

"I wish it too… there's just too many things in the way, family and friends being at the top…" he tried to reason no matter how good it sounded.

"Plus we'd both end up killing each other," she said in a slightly stronger voice.

They both stayed silent on the phone for a few minutes just listening to each other breath in and out.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

"Draco… I have this dream," she began.

"Go on…" he whispered.

"It was of us, we had Samantha with us Draco. She had your hair and my eyes… I want that so much," her confession stunned him so much.  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too

"I've been having the same dream… does Ron know?"

_And does he know you're talking to me_

She could hear the other question in his words.

"No… he thinks I'm contacting a business friend about work… I can't stay here. I don't trust him Draco."

"Why not hun?" he asked quietly wishing nothing more then to be there with her, even if only for a second.

_Will it start a fight_

"He's drinking more… you know how he gets. If he finds out about you…" she trailed off leaving the truth lurking behind it.

"Don't worry I'll stay away from him…" before he could ask her a question she butted in.

"What about her?"

_No I don't think she has a clue_  
_Well my girl's in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish she was you_  
_I guess we never really moved on_

"No… well I don't think she even suspects it. She hardly takes any notice anymore… I really do wish you were here now…"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"You wish you were here too Draco…"

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

"I love you Hermione," he whispered hoping the emotion would show through the phone.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I love you too Draco," she sighed. Both Draco and Hermione knew the call would end soon but they didn't want to leave just yet.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

"I have to go now… Ron's calling me…"

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

"I hope I see you soon…" she whispered.

"We are back in school teaching soon remember…?" he said it meaning to sound happy but it came out dull.

"I wish it was sooner…" she said wistfully.

"I do too…" both said their goodbyes as they each hung up. Draco stayed in the same room and thought over everything that had happened in the past year. He had found his true love…

His phone buzzed again making him jump, looking at it there was one single text from Hermione;

**I love you hun but we have to wait now… don't text back just yet Ron's already drunk…**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_**AN: Ok I know this one was already published but I deleted it ok? I'm gonna put the other two up here again as well. I was gonna do something else but I thought better of it… sorry guys.**_

_**I'd love your thoughts and feelings…**_

_**Review**_


	2. New Story

**Sequel Called 'I'm With You' has been posted. Read and Review please.**


End file.
